Ooo paradise! Sun, Surf and Rock!
by Gadondorf
Summary: Finn and Jake's brothers after the death of her parents move back to his homeland. The island paradise Ooo met several friends that will help them in their follies, several rivals who try to tip them and several beautiful young women in this tropical paradise. But went into a lot of trouble, competitions and mysteries in this beautiful island!
1. Chapter 1: Wellcome Ooo

Finn and his brother Jake were disembarking from a modest boat on the island of Ooo . Then took a buggy and were heading for the former home of his parents . Reaching the modest hut facing the sea things were ready.

Jake : Hey brother go for a stroll around town or take a dip in the sea. I'll fix things , care has many waves here ...

Finn left the house and walked down the beach. He did not remember his childhood here . Of course you would not remember , he was only three years when his parents moved and Jake . Now 16 he returns to birthplace with his brother Jake of 24 years

He heard someone scream . Watch it ! - But it was too late Finn took a hefty in the face , fell to the ground dazed open you look saw three beautiful young girls looking at him .

One had black hair and was white and apparently was 17 , the other had pink hair , pink skin , and the highest was apparently 18 years old, and was rather more petite with reddish auburn hair apparently 15 years. The same that had screamed said . Are you okay ? Are you hurt?

Finn still dizzy replied : Only my pride ...

The girls laughed and then black hair said . - Glad you did not break anything, I 'm Marceline . And these are Flame Flame to Flame and friends ...

She was interrupted by the pink hair. My name is Bonie , but my friends call me Jujube . We are the lifeguards on duty from the beach .

Finn smiled sheepishly : Pleasure to meet you girls . I'm Finn Mertens just moved with my brother Jake Mertens .

Jujube shouted : Ahhhh you are irmãosinho Jake ! You're so cute! She pulled his cheek . - His brother was the boyfriend of my cousin Iris !

Finn very stained : It's a pleasure to meet them .

Suddenly two boys one 19 and another 21 arrived laughing and mocking first looked at Finn and Marceline said . - Hi Marcy ...

Marceline replied angrily . Hi - Ash . And also Lich or ...

The other boy complained loudly. My name is Mich! Not Lich !

Jujube said angrily . - Get out! - They smiled and approached Ash and Marceline held Lich Jujube , Flame tried to loosen them , but she was not as strong , and Finn pushed the Lich said .

Finn : Leave the girls alone ...

Ash still holding Marceline said : Want to pack half pound fight !

Suddenly a tall man with brown hair , brown skin and wearing a suit , even doing a forty degree heat , apparently 27 years. Ash appeared and tore off Marceline .

He said fiercely . - Go home brats and leave us alone . - Ash and Lich looked at him with fear.

Ash : You ... okay Simon . We're sorry ...

Simon : Are you okay ? He looked at them all nodded . He looked up and said Marceline . - Alright Marcy ? He tried not tried anything ?

Marceline jumped on him and hugging him tightly saying . - No . Simon I'm fine . Thank you .

Finn came near the Princess Flame and said Marceline 's boyfriend is very strong ...

Flame looked at him and said : He is the legal guardian of Marceline say her uncle . Marcy 's father is a ruthless entrepreneur who raped the mother of Marceline that the die ...

Jujube : Save it for later Flame .

Finn looked the boy away from Marceline and gently stroking her cheek . He came close to Finn and smiled .

Simon : You're a brave boy ... What is your name ?

Finn : My name is Finn Mertens ... The man smiled and stroked his hair Finn .

Simon laughing : Ahhh brother Jake Mertens ! He is a nice guy , moved several years ago , but we were friends as kids , good times ... He is at home ?

Suddenly Jake shouted Finn lunchtime !

Sinon yelled back smiling , Who is alive always appears !

Jake walked hugged Simon came smiling and said : Hey friend! Let's surfing later? - Simon froze Marceline took her hand quietly.

Simon said nervously : I do not surf plate ... more

Jake looked confused : You are the best surfer on the island Simon ! You taught me how to surf! - Simon began to shake and then Marceline began to accompany him back home . Marceline and Simon were the neighbors of Finn and Jake .

Jujube : He does not surf since the accident ... He looked at what he calls continue telling the story .

Flame : Well as I was saying Marceline 's mother died giving birth to her, after that Marceline 's grandmother and sister of her mother Betty took care of Marceline . When Marceline did six years Simon saved her from drowning , then soon became good friends . Simon started dating Betty and when Marceline made nine and nineteen Betty Simon and Simon proposed engagement to Betty . Marceline 's grandmother moved off the island , as she works on a cruise as a singer . Betty and Simon looked after Marceline thereafter. Simon has always been a great surfer , he has the title of the great King Frosty the beach .

When Marceline did Simon thirteen and twenty three, he nine years and a few months older than Marcy , he was in a competition Surf and took her to see, then fell a great rain Betty was working in the city school on this day . Simon was looking for her car, but he was winning the competition and the prize money would help them pay off the house , the competition was against Jake had already moved , but came to participate , Billy , my father and Fire father of Marceline , Hudson. Betty came to ride with a friend ... There was an accident the car skidded and went off the track , both died ...

Simon blames himself for not having gone to search it and why it was there that he vowed never surfaria . When Marceline apparently going to be sent to his grandmother , Simon promised he would take care of her and since then she lives with him . Marceline really ...

Jujube interrupted : Already Draws too much information ! We'll have to go . She smiled at Jake and said with a wink . I'll warn my cousin Iris who returned . - They went away laughing .

Finn and Jake Jake smiled and said : This will be a promising year ... Hey guy liked most of what ?

Finn kept looking for the bikini and Jujube Flame and said : I like all three ... - Both smiled and knew the party was just beginning .

But then Ash Lich and loge Dali said : Let's lower the ball these guys !

Continues .z


	2. Chapter 2: Surf's Up

After lunch Finn went to the home of Marceline, was a relatively large house, arriving there she and Simon were playing Simon played drums while Marceline was playing bass. Finn put his face in the door and listened to music.

(Yesterday-Beatles Translation)

Yesterday

All my troubles seemed so far away

Now it seems they are here to stay

Oh, I believe in the past

Suddenly

I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh, yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go I do not know

She did not tell me

I said something wrong and now I miss

From yesterday

Yesterday

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide

Oh, I believe in the past

Because she had to go I do not know

She did not tell me

Something wrong and now I miss

From yesterday

Yesterday

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide

Oh, I believe in the past

Finn imagined how beautiful was the voice of Marceline, he leaned a little more on the door and it opened, making Finn overturn into the room. Simon and Marceline stopped playing.

Finn: Sorry I did not derail!

Marceline: No problem Finn.

Simon: Can you play any instruments?

Finn: Jake tried to teach me, but I could not.

Simon: Grab an instrument and join us.

After twenty minutes of trying they were playing well. Until Simon said.

Simon: I have to go see some things in the city people. Feel at home Finn. He walked out the door and said smiling. But do not overdo it. Finn blushed and Marceline angry.

Marceline: Come to the beach Finn?

Finn smiled: Let's be fun.

And off to the beach outside the house. Arrived there and was soon surfing Marceline, Finn tried to stand on the board, but the poor could not. Finn Marceline admired the skill of every movement she made a cutback and headed toward Finn. Jujube, Iris and Flame reached then.

Iris smiled and said: My name is Iris Pleasure to meet you Finn. He squeezed her hand and she was surfing.

Jujube: Finn stop staring and drooling to Marceline! See this!

Jujube was the surfing, she was very skilled, but not as much as Marceline. Finn and Flame looked both competing.

Finn: Are they always like this?

Flame: They are best friends, but compete at all! All the same to who else sleeps. Finn laughed and Flame. Suddenly Ash arrived.

Ash: That's Marcinha! Have you ever been better. -Marceline was angry he was the former Marceline, one day he tried to rape her and forcing fortunately Simon saved her. Finn was angry boy.

Finn: Leave her alone.

Ash: It will do what brat! I will win the Surf?

Finn got mad and went toward the larger wave encountered. It started well but then lost control and crashed.

Ash laughed: Kid Loose!

Ash went and got a big wave, he was doing very well when suddenly Jake appeared surfing in counterflow saying.

Jake: Pass out buck! He quickly went over and Ash flew in the face with water. Finn and the girls were laughing. Iris was with hearts in her eyes as she looked at Jake surfing.

Jujube said laughing: If you continue drying it so Jake will fall into the sea! -Iris was very stained with this comment. Started to come a tidal wave.

Marcelne: Let's do this together?

Marceline, Jujube, Flame, Iris, Finn and Jake caught the wave, was an incredible sight! Simon ilhava the beach and felt a tremendous urge to go, though he would not do it.

Simon cried laughing: That's it guys! -They all waved at him, but Finn was not trained as a wave knocked him down and he took a crate.

Finn panicked capsizing in the water: AHHHH I screwed up!

All but Finn reached the sand, soon realized that it became concerned.

Jake worried: Where is Finn?

Jujube: I did not know he was with us!

Flame: He's drowning!

The girls ran to help him. Finn was almost unconscious, felt neither legs nor arms. Fortunately someone took the water, then he realized he was in the sand.

Jake: You're right bro!

Finn coughed a bit: I'm fine bro ... Thanks to the person who saved me.

Jake: Thanks to the people who helped you. He pointed to the girls. Flame-Marceline and took thee from the water and Jujube did mouth to mouth resuscitation. - At that Finn was super red.

Jujube ruddy well: It was not Finn.

Simon: Well it's late and have taken many waves today! I had gone out to buy meat, because today has a barbecue at home! Who's in!

Finn, Marcelinde, Iris and Jake said together: I'm in!

Flame: Meat makes me sick ...

Jujube: I'm a vegetarian.

Jake started laughing: It's never proved that vegetarian for my BBQ! Let's eat!

And off to the house of Simon and Marceline for the barbecue.

Continues.


	3. Chapter 3: Animated Party

Finn was drinking a soda while the BBQ was ready. Jake drank a beer while roasting meat . Suddenly Simon arrived with more coolant . Finn via Flame Iris and watching TV while Marceline and Jujube played chess with ferocity. Simon saw that Marceline lost then came close to her ear and whispered . - Queen Marcy at E3 . - Marceline suddenly flushed with the joke, but obeyed and after two plays gave checkmate in Jujube .

Jujube : It's not fair ! Simon helped you !

Marceline : he not only made a joke ! I won by merit ! - The two would start a fight when Finn pulled them apart . Simon and Jake saw the scene and laughed .

Finn : Girls not worth the fight ! This is a party !

Jujube : You're right Finn . She gave him a kiss on the cheek .

Marceline : You're a hero that separates fights . She kissed him on the other cheek , leaving Finn further stained Flame got jealous .

Flame : Everyone can kiss him but me ! She also kissed him , Finn looked like a chili .

Jake , Simon and Iris laughed at the situation.

Simon : I bet twenty in Marceline ...

Jake smiled and said : I bet twice in Jujube .

Iris was laughing men betting which of the girls would win . Simon started playing his drums .

Simon : Jake accompanies me on guitar , bass Marcy ! Will rock this party !

Marceline began to sing and Simon did the second voice .

( The formula of love - . Kid Rock )

( Marceline )

I have the exact gesture , I know how to walk  
Learned in the movies to one day use  
A certain cruel air of one who knows what she wants  
I have everything planned to impress you

Light of late afternoon , my face backlit  
I can not understand , does no effect  
My appearance will have erred in hand  
Things are easier on TV

( Marceline and Simon)

Keep step someone sees me  
Nothing happens , do not know why  
If I did not lose any detail  
Where did I go wrong

Even against love formula  
Even against love formula

( Marceline )

I have the exact pose for photographing me  
Learned in books to one day use  
A certain cruel air, who knows what she wants  
I have tested everything to win you

I have a good chat and I know even dance  
I can not understand , does no effect  
My appearance will have erred in hand  
Things are easier on TV

( Marceline and Simon)

I play a match, someone sees me  
Nothing happens , do not know why  
If I did not lose any detail  
Where did I go wrong

Even against love formula  
Even against love formula

Jujube grabbed a beer and took , as she was of age could drink . Simon did not leave Marceline drink. Finn and Flame were talking outside .

Finn : Flame So where do you live?

Flame : A few blocks away .

Finn : And then have relatives ?

Flame : Only my father and my brother . Finn took the soda and said .

Finn : Want a drink?

Flame smiled and said thank you.

By far Jake looked at Simon and said laughing : But Flame is still in the fight.

Simon laughed as he took a sip of beer : It's true .

At the end of the song everyone clapped . The party went on for hours . Jujube overdid the alcohol then your butler Ment or also known as Butler Mint come pick her up and take her car home. Finn and Jake Flame and Iris were escorted back home and how Marcelne ended up sleeping on the couch Simon took her to bed . When you put it there he tried to leave , but Marceline the strongly held by the neck .

Simon said quietly, Marcy let me go !

Marceline whispered softly : Stay just a little Simon .

Simon sighed : Okay ... He lay down next to her quietly . Good evening Marcy .

Marceline snuggled closer to Simon : Simon Goodnight .

Finn and Flame walked quietly , talking and laughing . Finn calmly gave his hand to her . Flame blushed when Finn did and smiled at her . They were having so much fun , Jake gave a fugidinha with Iris , they were swimming on the beach at night alone . When Finn saw that they broke and Jake knew Iris would have fun . Finn and Flame continued walking toward her house .

Flame said blushing : It was very nice talking to you Finn .

Finn : It was very good indeed . - They came when the father came and said Flame .

Fire : For indoors Flame now ! He pulled her and said . Careful kid. Finn was angry but could not do anything else.

In Car Butler mint Jujube babbled nonsense . The 19 year old found it very difficult to control this girl . Upon reaching the big house Jujube he helped her down and followed him to the inside of the mansion . Inside BMO smiled and said .

BMO : I go to prepare a hot bath ... - Jujube was falling asleep . He held her and said .

Mint : Lets BMO another occasion . I take her to bed .

Mint took her to the room , at the door he said .

Mint : Good evening Miss Bonie .

Still dizzy Jujube pecked in Butler mint and said Goodnight Mint . She came in and closed the door .

After the same mint stood transfixed looking at the door. He gave a silly smile and went back to work .

Continues .


End file.
